ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Can of Worms/Transcript
(The episode opens with a bird landing on the Destiny's Bounty as whistling was soon heard. In the gaming area, Kai was about to play his game when the one who was whistling, revealed to be Lloyd comes up behind him.) Lloyd: Hey, Kai! Ha. Saw Cole beat your high score. You should have seen it. It was pretty spectacular. Kai: Uh, you must be talking about "Sitar Legend." This is "Fist to Face 2." No one beats me on my game. Lloyd: Huh. Could be wrong. See ya! (He whistles as he walks away.) (Kai checks the high score on his game and finds the Black Ninja's profile on the scores: 9370, 7277, 5759, 4209, and 3224.) Kai: Huh? Cole! (In the kitchen, Cole is preparing dinner.) Cole: Mm-mm! Violet Berry Soup, my culinary achievement. If the recipe is not followed exactly. . . (He tries a bit, but screams from the taste.) Lloyd: (From outside) By the way, I saw Jay spice things up. I told him not to, but he said your cooking could use it. Bye, Cole! (He leaves.) Cole: (Spits out the taste) Jay! (On the upper deck, Jay has kendo gear on as he prepares for his routine with a Sparring Robot.) Jay: (gets out his nunchucks) Let's ease our way into this. How about level 2, shall we? (He turns the sparring bot on, but it soon comes up to level 9.) Lloyd: (hWistles) Hey, Jay. I saw Zane try to repair the sparring bot earlier. Isn't that your expertise? Later, bro. (He once again whistles as he leaves.) Jay: Wait! What? (He tries to turn the sparring bot off, but it laughs as it starts hitting him.) No! No! Zane! (Further up, Zane, in his pajamas is about to hang his laundry as Lloyd came up to him, whistling.) Zane: Hello, Lloyd. What brings you up here this fine morning? Lloyd: Kai wanted me to pick up his Ninja suit. He said he threw it in with your whites. (He searches the laundry and finds it.) Here it is. Thanks. (Leaves) (Confused, Zane gets out one of his Ninja suits and discovers it is now pink and gets angry. Down below, the Ninja are arguing with their accusers.) Kai: (to Cole) You couldn't just be happy with the top score. You had to rub it in my face! Cole: (to Jay) Do you know how long it took me to make that? Three days. Three days! Jay: (to Zane) It's an unsaid law, okay? You don't touch a man's robot! Zane: (to Kai) How am I supposed to strike fear in this? (He shows Kai his ruined Ninja suit.) It's pink! (Master Wu enters as the Ninja argue with each other before opening the bathroom door, where Lloyd was hiding and he laughs evilly. The Ninja soon find some spices that he used to ruin Cole's soup, some tools he used to damage Jay's robot and the detergent he used to ruin Zane's Ninja suits.) Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane: (gasping) You did this? Cole: Boys, I get first dibs on. . . (He goes up to Lloyd to punish him.) Wu: (stopping Cole) No dibs. I put him up to this for today's lesson. I wanted to show you the destructive power of rumors and that jumping to conclusions can only lead to trouble. Did you ever think to find out if the accusations were true? Cole: Uh, no offense, Sensei, but let me jump to this conclusion: today's lesson is lame. Jay: Yeah, why can't you just teach us to paralyze your enemy with one finger, or find out if a man is lying by the twitch of his nose? Wu: Because not all lessons are about fighting. And I misplaced my lesson book. Kai: (finds Wu's lesson book sticking out of Lloyd's back pocket and swipes it) You mean this lesson book? Lloyd: It was the perfect plan until you have to show up and mess everything up—(Cole closes the door on him.) Nya: (over the speaker) If you're done fooling around, I could use you guys on the bridge. We do still have a snake problem to attend to. Over and out! Kai: It's one thing to let the son of your nemesis live with you. But having my sister here? I mean, come on! I thought this was a Ninja headquarters. Nya: You do know I can hear you. . . over and out! (Kai slaps his head before the Ninja go to the bridge.) Last we heard of Pythor, he stole the Map of Dens from Lloyd and is now on his way to open the last two Serpentine tombs. Lloyd: (remorsefully) Ugh, don't remind me. Wu: Pythor's out most dangerous threat. If he finds those tombs before we do, with his intellect and all four tribes unleashed, there's no telling what he'll do. Jay: But those tombs could be anywhere. Without the map, we might as well just throw darts at a map. Nya: Good idea. Why don't we? (She throws two darts at a map.) These are the two locations of the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre tombs. Kai: Show off. Nya: And this is Pythor's tomb. (She places another dart on the map.) After many hours of ruminating on why the tombs were placed in these three precise locations, I discovered a secret pattern. If you notice, all three are in line with the Ninjago symbol for serpent. Jay: So the last two tombs must be here and here. Ah, you are so smart. Nya: Ah, was there ever any doubt? Wu: There's little time. Kai and Jay, you head to the Venomari Tomb. Cole and Zane, you take the Constrictai Tomb. And take this. You might need it if you run into Pythor. Good luck, Ninja. Nya: What am I gonna do? Lloyd: Yeah, what are we gonna do? Wu: Nya, I need you here to make sure Lloyd doesn't get into any more trouble. Nya: (Annoyed) Yes, Sensei. Cole: Let's go, boys. We got some snakes to club. Wu: (Sighs) Where are you, Pythor. What are you up to? ---- (Zane and Cole drove to the base of the Mountain of a Million Steps. Zane groans from wearing his pink gi.) Cole: Well, our vehicles won't traverse the steps. We go the rest of the way on foot. Zane: But this is the Mountain of a Million Steps. Aren't we pressed for time? Cole: Then we'll take a shortcut. (Cole carries Zane while he climbs the mountain.) Zane: Am I holding on too tight? Cole: Light as a feather, Pinky. Almost there. (They reach the entrance of the tomb but it's open.) Zane: Looks like Pythor was already here. Perhaps we should investigate. Cole: (Exhausted from the climb) Give me a second. Phew. Go on and start without me. (Zane goes in, and then Cole. They see some images on the wall.) Cole: Huh. Didn't momma snake ever tell them not to draw on the wall? Zane: These images describe a legend about one tribe uniting them all. Cole: Those snakes had been at war with each other for centuries. Zane: Well, it says here, once they unite, they can find the Four Silver Fangblades that will unleash the Great Devourer, an evil that will consume all of the land, turning day into night. Cole: You get all that from those little pictures? Zane: This gives me deep concern. If Pythor's not here and unites all the tribes together before Kai and Jay find him— Cole: Relax, Zane. They're a bunch of dumb snakes who believes in fairy tales. If anything, we've got all the—Did you feel that? Zane: What? Cole: There's something in the ground. Don't move. Skalidor: (comes above ground and grabs Zane) I've been waiting for you. Pythor sends his regards. Zane: Did you stay behind just to tell us that? Pathetic. Skalidor: Look who's calling who pathetic, Pinky. Cole: Only I call him Pinky. (He frees Zane) Zane, go for the rope. (He falls in a hole.) Zane: Cole? Cole: (plays the flute, but Skalidor chokes him) Zane. Zane. Zane: Ninja, go! (He plays the flute.) Cole: Wrap your head around this. Zane: Ah. Good one. Cole: Thanks. But if he was expecting us, I think Kai and Jay are walking into a trap. Come on. Let's get out of here. ---- (Kai and Jay arrive in the Toxic Bogs.) Jay: Ew. Kai: Hey, it's not me. We're in the Toxic Bogs. This stuff will eat through you worse than Cole's chili. (They open the Venomari Tomb, but it's empty.) Jay: Pee-yew. (The tomb echos.) Echo: Pee-yew. (Jay laughs.) Kai: (Sighs) Let's just make this quick before Pythor gets here. Huh? (He walks away.) Jay: This place looks empty. We must've just missed them. Check this out. They say you're the Green Ninja, but I say I am. Echo: I am. I am. Jay: I am! Echo: I am! I am! (Jay laughs.) Kai: (hears a frog croak and grabs his sword.) You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. Heh, if I wasn't such a well-trained Nin—(Spitta emerges from the bog and uses his venom on him. He starts hallucinating.) Ugh! Jay? Jay! Jay: No, I'm the real Jay! Echo: No, I'm the real Jay! (More Venomari ambush Kai.) Kai: Oh, this is not good. Jay! Jay! There's so many. Elves and gingerbread people everywhere. Jay: Okay, I don't know what you're seeing, but this is no time to lose yourself. I need you, partner. Kai: I've never fought little people before. We're toast! (Cole and Zane drive by.) Cole: Anyone order a little kick butt? Echo: Butt. Butt. Butt. (Jay laughs.) Pythor: Boo! Jay: Aah! (Zane tries to play the flute, but Pythor takes it.) Pythor: Oh, let's not let music ruin things, hmm? (The Ninja jump onto a log, which slowly drifts away.) I've got a sinking feeling this may be the last I see of you four. (He laughs.) Cole: That's it. I used to hate Dragons, but now I officially hate snakes. Kai: Wait, do you see that? A magic floating rope. We can climb to safety. Jay: (pulls Kai back before he falls in the bog) Boy, that Venomari Venom is some powerful stuff. (The Serpentine laugh.) Zane: For whatever it is worth, it was an honor to fight beside you all. Cole: Me too. Jay: Yeah, ditto. (A rope dangles in front of them.) Cole: Hey, what? Kai: The magic rope. Ha. Jay: Quick. Everyone, climb over. (A Samurai appears and attacks the Serpentine.) Pythor: Oh, dear. Samurai X: Pythor target confirmed. Time to bag and tag. (They shoot a dart at Pythor as he runs away which makes contact.) Cole: Who are you? Jay: How about the coolest thing I've ever seen? Kai: Santa? Zane: Thank you, mysterious warrior. I owe you my life for saving—(Samurai X renders him unconscious.) Ugh. Jay: Now that wasn't nice. (The Samurai does the same for the rest and leaves. The ''Bounty flies overhead and pick them up.) ---- (''The Ninja gather at the dinner table.) Jay: So then, just when we were gonna bite it, this huge mechanical robot— Zane: Samurai. It was Samurai. Lloyd: A Sama-what? Wu: Samurai. Highest level of warrior class. They would protect nobility and serve with honor on the battlefield. Kai: He was a hundred feet high, with weapons coming out every part of him. (Whispers to Cole) Look at Sensei's beard. It's moving like snakes. Nya: When is this Venomari spit supposed to wear off? It's starting to get annoying. Cole: Okay, don't let this mysterious Samurai cloud what's really important. All the Serpentine are out, and if Pythor can unite them, the legend states some Great Devourer is gonna consume the land and— Nya: Great Devourer? Cole: Whatever it is, it's a can of worms I don't wanna see open. Lloyd: Unh, it's all my fault. If I hadn't opened the first hatch, none of this would've happened. Wu: We cannot change the past, but we can affect the future. At least we have the Sacred Flute in our possession, so— Jay: Yeah, ahem. About that... Zane: Pythor sort of stole it. Wu: The last Sacred Flute gone? (Sighs) you four are Ninjago's last hope. (The alarm turns off.) Nya: Cold vision must have caught something. That means the Serpentine are near. Cole: Oh, no! Ninjago City? Jay: How many are there? Kai: Looks like all of them. Zane: Pythor must be trying to unite them. Wu: Go. We mustn't let the five tribes unite. Ninja: Ninja, go! ---- (The Ninja run out of the room. They do Spinjitzu, putting on their gi's.) Zane: (Sighs about his pink gi) I must get this taken care of. Kai: (He spins but loses focus due to the Venomari's venom and falls.) Whoa! Jay: Don't worry. It'll wear off soon. For now, you're coming with me. (The Ninja skydive and manifest their weapons into their vehicles to land on the ground. They cheer, except for Kai, who screams, as they jump off the Bounty.) Cole: Ah. I love the smell of land hurtling towards you in the middle of the night. (They land with their weapons.) Ninja: Whoa. Kai: Ninjago City. Amazing. Always heard stories of this place. Jay: Biggest city in all of Ninjago. Always wanted to come here. Cole: Yeah, I always dreamed of one day being on a billboard here. Jay: You too? Kai: Yeah, I did too. Zane: Uh, but may i remind you where are the snakes? We should be standing in the middle of a massive Serpentine gathering. (They approach a manhole.) Cole: Ugh, I hate snakes. ---- (In the gathering, the Serpentine chatter while Pythor is getting ready.) Skales: You'll have to use more than words to bring the Serpentine together. Pythor: All I have to do is show them the way. Acidicus: They're ready for you, Pythor. Pythor: Ah. Showtime. Friends, enemies, and enemies who pretend to be friends. (The Serpentine laugh.) I welcome you. Cole: That's a lot of snakes. Jay: What are we gonna do? Kai: I have an idea. Follow my lead. Pythor: And what is with the Constrictai and their vice-like grip? Let it go already. (They laugh.) Fang-Suei: It's funny because it's so true. Pythor: Heh, but in all seriousness, the reason why I called this gathering is because...the good people of Ninjago imprisoned us in those insidious tombs, and I want to return them the favor. (They cheer, but don't notice Kai sliding down a rope from the ceiling.) Kai: That sounds like a great plan, but you know the Hypnobrai will screw it up. Mezmo: Who said that? Jay: Those buck teeth can bite my rear end. Spitta: Huh? Cole: I bet they're drinking their own venom. Zane: All those digging must have given them dirt for brains. Pythor: What's going on? Why am I losing them? Skales: (noticing Cole) Ninja! Don't worry, I'll take care of it. (The Constrictai grabs Kai, Cole, and Jay.) Jay: Run! (Zane runs into another tunnel but upon coming across a dead end, so he hides in front of a poster. The Constrictai goes back, and Zane realizes his gi camouflaged him.) Pythor: Did you take care of them? Skales: All but one. Pythor: Search every nook and cranny. If he's a Ninja, you'll never find him in plain sight. Chokun: Look, a Pink Ninja! (Zane swings across them all.) Ninja: Go, Pink Ninja, go! Zane: Unh. Now let's get out of here. Let us blow this popsicle stand. Ninja, go! Jay: Popsicle stand. Haha, I like it! (They escape.) Skales: You'll have to do better than that to unite the tribes. Pythor: Get your hands off me! ---- (The Ninja are back on the Bounty.) Cole: You know, whether it was in a lesson book or not, we used the destructive power of rumors to our advantage. Kai: And now the Serpentine are further away than ever from getting their act together. Jay: You know, I don't think we would've gotten out of there if it hadn't been for Zane. Zane: Don't thank me. Thank Lloyd. If it hadn't been for his "laundry skills," we all would've been found. (Everyone laughs and Lloyd comes in with Zane's white gi.) Lloyd: Well, it took me twenty loads, but your suit's no longer pink. And to show that I'm sorry, Cole, I got you a can of nuts. Cole: Uh, haha, yeah. Don't think I don't see what this is. When i open this, a bunch of snakes are gonna pop out, right? Yeah, no thank you. (He opens the fridge, only to have snakes pop out. Everyone laughs.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2012 Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Transcript Category:Episodes